undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Liam
Liam is a Human who fell into the Underground a year before Frisk and now lives in Snowdin. Description Liam is a bookworm, and prefers quiet areas such as the Library. He sometimes goes to Waterfall to listen to the rushing water. He can get a temper sometimes, but it's uncommon for him to do so. He seems to like science and he is known to laugh at Sans's jokes. He was born in Europe and has a bit of a British accent. He wears glasses and a white button-up shirt under a dark purple sweater-vest. He also wears jeans and black shoes. Sometimes he wears a purple hoodie, sweatpants, and tennis shoes. He is 19 and he has a Purple SOUL. His hair is dirty blonde and is in a messy state. He can be battled in Snowdin Town and Waterfall, but he can only be encountered once. In Genocide he is present, but he's a miniboss you need to fight in order to progress. In the pacifist epilogue, he can be found outside Sans and Papyrus's house. He will say "Glad that I can finally go home. I'll miss the monsters, but I can always visit them." when you interact with him during the pacifist epilogue. Affiliations *Sans **He often hangs out at Sans's house, and he met Sans because of their interest of science.He laughs at Sans's jokes, and when he sees Sans down in the dumps, he tries to cheer him up. They are friends. *Papyrus **As said before, he hangs out at Sans's house, so they are basically pals. They are friends. *Undyne **Undyne may be nearly the opposite of Liam, but they get along well. They are friends. *Alphys **He has only heard of Alphys from Sans and Undyne. As he has never gone to Hotland, he does not know who she is. They are acquaintances. *Frisk **Their relationship depends on the run you take. If you take neutral, and kill Papyrus or Undyne, he will mildly dislike you. If you take pacifist, you will be friends. If you take Genocide, he will hate you, as you kill Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne. *Taffiny **Taffiny has been mentioned by Undyne to Liam, and they met once or twice. Undyne suggests they play chess together, or form a book club. They are acquaintances. *Mettaton/Mettaton EX **Liam watches his show, and he likes it a bit. However, they have never met in person. They are acquaintances. Nicknames *L - Sans *Lee - Undyne, Sans *Tall Human - Papyrus *Nerd - Undyne *Bookworm - Undyne *Library Liam - Undyne, Sans Stats AT: 14 DF: 24 HP: 40 ACTs: Wave, Look, Talk, Whisper Quotes "Hello." - Encounter "That's my favorite book too!" - Talk x1 "The ending was sad, I know..." - Talk x2 "I haven't read that one, I need to though!" - Talk x3, Spare "Are you looking at my book?" - Look x1 "Uh... do you want me to read a chapter?" - Look x2 "Hello again!" - Wave "My dream is to become a world-known scientist." - Whisper, Spare "Well, goodbye fair world, my time is up." - Death "You killed Undyne and Papyrus, but you won't kill me." - Genocide Encounter "You cruel, evil person... you'll probably kill them all." - Genocide Death *You find Liam reading a book. - Encounter *Liam looks at the cover of his book. - Neutral *Liam reads a few pages to you. - Neutral *You talk about a book you like. - Talk x1-2 *You suggest the next one in the series. - Talk x3 *You wave at Liam. - Wave *You whisper to Liam, and he whispers back. - Whisper *You look at his book. - Look *Liam has spared you. - Once Spared *A walking library invades your space. - Genocide Encounter Trivia *His favorite book series is Harry Potter. *Liam is actually his middle name. His real name is unknown. *Liam has a severe nut allergy. *He carries around a pack of Mentos and a small bottle of soda in case he needs to mx them together and get soda all over someone. *He doesn't have any interest in love. Credit The Creator - the making of this character Gallery There are currently no images of him. Category:Male Category:OC Category:Human